Rollbar (TF2017)
Rollbar from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Rollbar always gives 110%. He's neither very strong nor very fast, but he's got heart, and a vast arsenal of corny, macho cliches to pepper his speech. Though the other Throttlebots are inclined to roll their optical sensors when he starts laying the Cybertronian bullslag on too thickly, his gung-ho attitude has earned the respect of them all. Rollbar makes good use of his low power in vehicle mode. He is a rubber-tired acrobat, able to jump like a cybergoat and run like a turbodeer. This is fortunate; he has little or no firepower, and if caught in the open he has little choice but to run away. He does have radiation and chemical sensors to assist his tracking missions, and audio-video equipment to record his findings, or perhaps the big game. Rollbar may not have what it takes to make the big plays, but he's still an opponent to be reckoned with. You have to give him that much credit. History Main Timeline Arc 3 On Cybertron, Rollbar was the leader of the Throttlebots, a group of five Autobots who stole fuel from the Decepticons. On one such mission, they were ambushed by an entire squadron of Decepticons, including a massive Titanium-class Destruction Drone. When the drone offered to spare their lives if they surrendered, Rollbar figured that was the best offer he was likely to get. The captive Autobots were brought before Ratbat, who ordered them to travel to Earth and end a Scraplets infection there — not, as Rollbar guessed, by delivering a cure, but rather by killing all the infected Transformers with canisters of acid. If they failed, Ratbat threatened to destroy all life on Earth (just how he was going to do this remains unknown). The Throttlebots quickly found their primary target, a crashed Decepticon freighter and its occupants, the Decepticon Triple Changers and their prisoner Blaster. However, tire tracks heading away from the wreck made them realize that at least one other infected Transformer could be at large. Delaying their attack, Rollbar took Wideload to track down the wayward Transformer. At a gas station, they caught up with their quarry: the Autobot Goldbug, who was by that time massively infested with Scraplets. Reluctantly, Rollbar and Wideload attempted to destroy Goldbug, but he eluded them long enough for his human friend, Charlie Fong, to demonstrate the Scraplets cure he'd just discovered: water. Relieved, Rollbar and Wideload apologized and explained their urgent mission. The three Autobots soon returned to the wreckage site, along with two tanker trucks full of water. Before they got the chance to use them, however, the Scraplets in the crash site merged into a single massive creature. Water proved ineffective against it, and the weaponless Throttlebots were unable to fight it effectively until Goldbug sprayed the Decepticons with the water, allowing them to bring their firepower to bear against the creature, disabling it long enough for Blaster to destroy it. |The Cure| While watching tee-vee at a local electronics shop window with Goldbug and Blaster, Rollbar saw a news report about Mount Verona, and the Autobots recognized the immobilized form of Ultra Magnus found inside. When they spotted the Combaticons at the volcano site, however, the Autobots learned their enemies were there to set charges and destroy Galvatron forever. Goldbug was reluctant to interfere, so that Ultra Magnus's original sacrifice to eliminate Galvatron wouldn't be undone. When a group of human women took matters into their own hands to stop the Decepticons, however, Rollbar encouraged Goldbug to return in the name of protecting human life. |Ladies' Night| Rollbar and his crew joined Goldbug and Blaster in their independent war against the Decepticons, but the incident at the crashed spaceship had gained them unwanted attention. Low on fuel, they were shadowed cross-country by both R.A.A.T. and the Decepticons. When Vortex attacked the Autobots on the highway, Blaster utilized Rollbar and Chase as mobile footstands while he returned fire on the airborne Decepticon. Unfortunately, Rollbar's attention wasn't focused on his driving, and he drifted into the path of oncoming traffic. Swerving to get out of the way, he caused Blaster to lose his footing and nearly tumble off a bridge, and left himself and the others stuck in a tie-up from the near-accident. Blaster, however, managed to hit Vortex with an electro-scrambler blast and send him tumbling out of control. Attempting to refuel at a Blackrock gas station, the team found themselves under attack by R.A.A.T. An aerial attack module blasted Rollbar's rear canopy, leaving him with a ragged hole in the back end. The Autobots escaped, but were still low on fuel. Freeway expressed concern that Rollbar couldn't make it much further, but Rollbar dismissed this with customary bravado. Eventually, they took shelter in an auto sales lot, negotiating with the owner, Big Steve, to ensure that he didn't have the damaged Rollbar towed away. The Autobots requested simply to be refueled and left alone till nightfall. But Big Steve betrayed the team to R.A.A.T., filling their tanks with soda and allowing R.A.A.T. to haul the Throttlebots away under the cover of a fight between the Protectobots and Combaticons. |Used Autobots| Triple-I held the Throttlebots prisoner for some time, partially disassembling and examining them, as well as interrogating them. Eventually, the six prisoners were "executed" on national television—though in fact they survived, as Walter Barnett removed their brain modules and placed them inside toy cars. Barnett then brought the Autobots in his care to meet with Buster Witiwicky, longtime friend of their Earthbound forces. The reunion was cut short by the Predacons, who had caught the Throttlebots' scent, and sought to crush them dead in their vulnerable state. Rollbar and his companions would end up zipping through a mall, eluding the Predacons, before being recovered by Barnett. |Toy Soldiers| Later, when the US Navy was monitoring a mysterious desert island, an Autobot shuttle arrived to attack the island and rescue Buster Witwicky. Rollbar, still in the toy car body, spoke up to identify the shuttle as an Autobot ship and keep the Navy from attacking it. A naval officer was disgruntled at taking orders from a toy, but Barnett reminded the officer that Rollbar was in fact a veteran Autobot warrior. |The Desert Island of Space| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Rollbar is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Autobot City went off-line, and Rodimus Prime wanted to find out why. The Throttlebots were part of the team who came to Earth and saw the horrific sight of their fellow Autobots strung up by the ramparts. Rodimus sent the team out on point with Kup, Blurr, and Smokescreen, but a sudden surprise attack by the Quintessons quickly put them all on the defensive. Luckily, Roddy eventually got to the control center and woke up Metroplex, the living core of Autobot City, to drive off the invaders. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Dan Gilvezan reprises his role as Rollbar. Changes *Among the Throttlebots: only Chase and Wideload appeared in Space Pirates!, with Chase among the Autobots stationed at Autobot City. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots